1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clam shell type receptacle, and more particularly to a receptacle having a bottom case forming a recessed reception space, and a top case coupled to the bottom case for opening and closing the reception space.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As generally known in the art, conventional cosmetic receptacles, such as a cosmetic makeup compact, are formed with a space for holding cream or powder cosmetics. Among such cosmetic receptacles, a clam shell type receptacle has a construction allowing a reception space formed in a bottom case to be opened or closed by a top case.
FIG. 12 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional clam shell type receptacle.
As shown in FIG. 12, a conventional clam shell type receptacle includes a case assembly 110 forming a reception space 120a, a locking and release unit 140 for locking the case assembly 110 so that the reception space 120a is closed in relation to the outside, or for releasing the case assembly 110 from the locked state, and an inner receptacle 160 provided within the case assembly 110.
The case assembly 110 has a bottom case 120 and a top case 130 coupled to the bottom case 120.
The bottom case 120 has a bottom wall 121 and a peripheral wall 122, the bottom wall 121 and the peripheral wall 122 cooperatively forming a recessed reception space 120a. 
An opening assistance groove 122a is formed on the front side of the peripheral wall 122 of the bottom case 120.
The top case 130 has a top wall 131 and a peripheral wall 132, the top wall 131 and the peripheral wall 132 cooperatively forming a recessed area.
The top case 130 with the above-mentioned construction is pivotally coupled to the bottom case 120.
Consequently, as the top case 130 is pivoted, the reception space 120a of the bottom case 120 is opened or closed.
The locking and release unit 140 includes a catch projection 141 formed in the opening assistance groove 122a, and a locking rib 152 extending downward from the front lower edge of the peripheral wall 132 of the top case 130.
The locking rib 152 has a locking projection 152a formed on the inner surface of the locking rib 152.
A method of using the above-mentioned conventional clam shell type receptacle will be described with reference to FIG. 13. For the convenience of description, it is assumed that the reception space 120a is opened.
At first, if the top case 130 is pushed toward the bottom case 130, the top case 120 is rotated.
As the top case 130 is rotated, the locking rib 152 is received within the opening assistance groove 122a, and the locking projection 152a comes into contact with the catch projection 141.
When the locking projection 152a comes into contact with the catch projection 141, the top case 130 is pressed so that the locking projection 152a is forced to move over the catch projection 141. If the locking projection 152a is moved over the catch projection 141, the reception space 120a is closed and maintained in the closed state through the cooperation of the locking projection 152a and the catch projection 141.
Next, if the top case 130 is rotated away from the bottom case 120 with the opening assistance groove 122a, the locking projection 152a is released from the catch projection 141, and the reception space 120a is opened.
The above-mentioned conventional clam shell type receptacle has a problem in that its outer appearance is complicated because the locking and release unit 140 is formed on the outer surface of the case assembly 110.
In addition, the clam shell type receptacle has a problem in that because it is necessary to move the locking projection 152a over the catch projection 141 when the reception space 120a is opened or closed, the locking projection 152a and the catch projection 141 are worn.
Moreover, the clam shell type receptacle has a problem in that because the locking projection 152a and the catch projection 141 are worn when the reception space 120a is opened or closed, it is impossible to stably maintain the closed state of the reception space 120a if the clam shell type receptacle is used for a long time.